Origens: Savage
by Little-Miss-Stark
Summary: Meet Savage. Sarcastic, tenacious, strong, Catholic. But she wasn't always this way. Once, she was a little girl who was scared. ((Something I'm working on, Logurt with other pairings on the side)).


It had been a long day, and Kurt decided that his mattress had never felt softer as he collapsed back into it, pillows flying up around him. He got to rest for about 1.2 seconds, before Logan flopped down next to him, leaning across to kiss him. Kurt mumbled sleepily and curled against his lover, burying his face in the older mutant's shoulder. Logan ran a gentle hand through Kurt's hair, which was getting long again.

"Tired, Elf?" he asked, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead gently.

"Mmmm." Kurt mumbled, his mind already fuzzing out at Logan's touch. Gott, he was easy when he was tired.

As if he knew this – which he probably did – Logan just pulled Kurt into his arms, holding him gently. Kurt was more than content with this arrangement, he let his eyes drift shut and he was a few moments away from sleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Kurt? Logan?" It was Jean.

"Come in." Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes. Logan glared.

Jean entered. Despite the late hour, she was still dressed, and she looked stressed.

"What do ya want?" Logan asked grumpily.

"I need your help." Jean explained, smoothing her shirt, "Both of you."

"Explain, bitte." Kurt slipped out of bed, searching for a shirt.

"There's a new mutant just arrived, a teenager. I would like you to speak to her, to counsel her, to some extent." Jean explained, "She's immensely traumatized and incredibly dangerous, but I believe the two of you will be able to help her."

"Why us?" Logan asked flatly, "I ain't any good with kids; I'll probably just scare her off."

"No Logan," Jean shook her head, "I believe you are exactly what she needs. She and you are incredibly alike, in powers as well as personality." She half-smiled.

"So, she' has the claws an' adamantium?" Logan asked, intending to be sarcastic.

"yes." Jean said simply, "A surviving sect of Hydra tried to re-create the procedure performed on you, with her. She underwent it when she was ten years old. Can you imagine that, Logan? A little girl of ten going through that much pain, without a healing factor, can you imagine what it did to her?"

Logan didn't answer, he looked angry.

"She went insane, like you did Logan-"

"Feral, ya mean." Logan said flatly, "There ain't another word fer it."

"The point is, I think you can help her." Jean's gaze softened, "she's half-wild, terrified, she's already hurt Scott and Bobby, she barely missed me."

"Okay." Logan nodded, "I'll talk to her." He climbed out of bed and pulled on some jeans.

"Sorry Jean," Kurt asked, "But why did you need me?"

"She needs your support also," Jean explained, "Before she went fer-wild, she was Catholic."

* * *

They found her in one of the holding areas in the lower basement, near the training rooms. She was about sixteen, with thick brown hair that reached past her waist. She was pitifully thin, had long fingernails and a crouching, watchful demeanor, even though Logan and Kurt couldn't see her eyes yet. Her knuckles were a mess of scar tissue, and through the rips in her clothing, they could see seemingly random, pin-point scars. Her clothes were rags, where she had clothes at all. Her thin form was covered by an almost shredded workman's shirt and she wore cutoff jeans, held up by a piece of rope. The only well-maintained thing about her was the small silver cross she wore on some kind of plaited string around her neck.

"Hey." Logan said, approaching her slowly.

She looked up at him, her eyes massive in her thin face, and mumbled something along the lines of , "go 'way."

"Don't think I will." Logan countered, "Since I got up, after goin' ta bed ta talk ta ya."

She growled at him, showing fierce canine teeth.

"Don' give a f_ck." She argued, "Go 'way."

Kurt stepped forward. He was shorter than she was, even when she was sitting on the plastic chair.

"You're a Catholic, yes?" Kurt asked her gently. Logan noticed that Kurt suppressed his accent and habitual use of German words when he spoke to her. Smart. If she'd been experimented on by HYDRA, who knew what her reaction to a German voice would be.

Her eyes cleared, and she looked directly at the mutant in front of her.

"…I…yes…" She sounded confused, "I think…" she was clearly unsure.

Kurt reached into his shirt and pulled out his own cross, showing it to the distressed girl, "this is mine," he said gently, "as much as anything is mine. It is like yours, yes?"

"Yes." She said, more assured, touching the cross at her neck.

"Will you pray with me, my child?"

"Why should I pray?." She asked, her voice stronger, clearer. "God left me to the animal."

"The animal?"

"The animal in here." She touched her chest, "She got out before, when I got hurt. She's still here. But she's too tired. She's sleeping, but she'll wake up soon, and then she'll come out again." Kurt noticed how unsophisticated her speech was. Then remembered. She'd been wild for six or so years, her mind was that of a ten-year-old. "People get hurt when she's out. People die. She…she kills them…I tried to stop her, but she's stronger than me, and I can't…I… just…can't.." She started sobbing quietly. "every time she slept, I pray that she would stay there, that I would be strong enough, that no-one else would die. But she always comes back." Kurt shot Logan a panicked look, and his partner nodded, coming forward. Kurt stepped back, and Logan crouched down next to the chair.

"Hey," He said softly, "I understand."

Her eyes went wide, then narrowed in anger, "How can you know?"

Logan touched his chest, "Then animal inside you? It's the same for me."

"really?" She put a hand on his chest, as if she could sense an actual creature inside him.

"Yeah." Logan put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "But I learned how to control it, and so can you."

"Teach me?" She asked, looking up at both Kurt and Logan, "Teach me how to control the animal and keep my faith?" She asked them .

Kurt took one of her hands in both of his, kneeling in front of her, and Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

"We promise." Kurt said softy.


End file.
